


The Diary of one Rose Lalonde

by 8REKI8ARR



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary, Diary/Journal, F/F, Street Dancing, cuz I said so., homosexual rose ugh, in this household, is that so much to ask for, jade has very long har, jades a street dancer, rose is so gay, rose just wants to kiss jade, we love headcanon names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Summary: Dear Diary,Once again, I have decided to return here for another session of 'I Write About The Many Reasons As To My Adoration For One Particular Jaeden Harley, Even Though I Fully Understand That Our Friendship Will Be Labelled As Nothing More Than Friendship'.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde





	The Diary of one Rose Lalonde

**Author's Note:**

> simp!rose jk.. unless..?

Dear Diary,

Once again, I have decided to return here for another session of 'I Write About The Many Reasons As To My Adoration For One Particular Jaeden Harley, Even Though I Fully Understand That Our Friendship Will Be Labelled As Nothing More Than Friendship'.

Now where was I, ah yes. Jade.

I have found another reason today. Her worrying (and yet may I add lovely?) long hair.

The way that it effortlessly flows through the wind when such thing picks up. How long and fuzzy it is. It seems to have sent my heart into a sort of almost.. dream like manner. An almost unconscious state of mind, if I were to choose one term over the other. The locks of lighter hair settle there, perfect and graceful, unlike the way she lives and presents herself.

Through the multitude of times that I have been dragged to her dance performances, the way that her hair flaps as her body moves in incredible ways (flip back to page 5 for more information for that) is astonishing, to put it quite bluntly. The realization that she does not wear any sort of hair tie is, once again, astonishing. Especially when the performance is more.. flexible to put it into simpler terms.

On the odd day that she decides to wear one, almost the entire community is shocked. Which in a sense, is questioning. The only time that I, personally, have seen her with her hair tied, or concealed, was during an outdoor street performance. She looked absolutely stunning that day. Not that she doesn't look stunning every day, of course. The obvious braid was startling at first, and the way that you could hear it slapping against her back was worrying. But, all was okay.

I seem to have blabbered a bit more than usual. The older me, or possibly better yet, anybody who flips through this could possibly see this as a tad childish. Yet, this diary is the only “safe space” that I have, so here I am, spilling my thoughts into it.

It is around time that I said farewell as it is nearing the earlier hours of dawn.

Farewell,  
RL


End file.
